1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article carriage and an article transport system. More particularly, the invention relates to an article carriage including power storages, and a body frame having a pair of base frames arranged transversely and extending longitudinally of the carriage, and to an article transport system using this carriage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an article carriage has running devices, a load handling device and other devices assembled to a body frame. Simple pipe stock is used to form a pair of base frames constituting the body frame. The pair of base frames have mounting bores formed therein and mounting brackets welded or otherwise secured thereto for assembling the above devices. These devices are assembled to the body frame by means of bolts and nuts or the like.
In the prior art, as noted above, bores must be formed in the body frame and brackets secured thereto for assembling the devices. This results in the disadvantage of requiting a cumbersome operation to manufacture the body frame, and hence high manufacturing cost.
Different carriages are manufactured to have varied fore and aft dimensions to suit varied articles to be transported and to varied transport modes.
In the prior art, in order to manufacture carriages having varied fore and aft dimensions, base frames of different specifications are used to be processed for assembling the varied devices, and plural types of body frames are manufactured with varied specifications. Consequently, the above disadvantage is conspicuous where varied types of carriages are manufactured.